Inside the Wendigo Cave
by EmmieSage
Summary: When Josh feels like he's loosing it, Sam is there to catch his fall. But will she reveal more than she intended? Just a bit of Sam/Josh drabble.


**Authors Note: Hey, welcome to my first short story on my profile! This is just a little Sam/Josh drabble that I wrote a while ago. Enjoy :)**

Josh was cowering in the middle of the cave, screaming at figures and things that weren't there. His hands covered his face and he was saying over and over again.

"I don't listen to you anymore!"

By the time Mike and Sam had found him, he was a mess. In order to even bring him back to reality Mike had to slap him. Josh baked away and stuttered "D-don't hit m-me so much p-please." Sam could tell that something was wrong. It hurt her so badly to see Josh acting so strange, scared and confused. Mike was urging Josh to walk with them so that they could keep going but Sam could see that that really wasn't going to work. So she decided to try a different approach.

"Hey, Josh." she crouched down to his level and put a hand on his back. "Why don't we try talking about it?" she offered. Josh took her hand and she guided him to a nearby rock pile so that they could both sit down comfortably.

"Fine, you two have your little heart-to-heart. I'm going to find a way out of here!" Mike was clearly annoyed that they were 'wasting time' but Sam couldn't care less. Josh needs her and that's all it took to convince her that this was the right decision.

"Okay Josh, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and all you need to do is answer them for me. Is that alright?" Sam knew that she would've sounded like some sort of physiatrist but she didn't really know how else to do it. Josh, who was still in shock from the whole experience, slightly nodded his head.

"Alright. Can you tell me how you got down here?" asked Sam. Josh looked a little confused at the question.

"It's okay, take your time." Sam reassured him and he seemed to calm down just a little.

"Mike left me tied to the pole in the shed. I think he heard Emily or something like that. Anyway it wasn't long after he left that this thing came into the shed. It had some sort of human-like featured about it but it walked like a spider on long arms and legs and it had no hair." Josh described.

"Yeah, that was a Wendigo. They were the things that killed Jess." explained Sam.

"So this Wendigo leapt straight at me. I managed to duck it but it cut the rope that was tying me down. I ran to escape but it caught me before I was even close to the door and dragged me down here."

"Oh God."

"Yeah I know. I don't know why I'm not dead yet."

"Alright. Can you tell me what you could see, before Josh and I found you down here." Sam asked her second question. At this Josh seemed even more hesitant but finally answered.

"I-I was down here and Beth and Hannah appeared but they were dead, like they were corpses. Th-they kept talking, no, taunting me saying how I k-killed them and how I didn't save them, I didn't f-find them but it was okay because I was going to join them real soon and then we would've been together as a f-family. And then the w-wall turned into a d-dead pigs head and, oh Sam I was so scared!" Josh was nearly at the point of tears at this point. Sam couldn't blame him. Although he may have put them all through a night of tortured, Josh had been put through his own hell and that wasn't a prank. Sam reached out and pulled Josh into a warm hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Josh. They weren't real and we both know Beth and Hannah. They were never blame you for their death. You weren't even conscious when they ran off." reassured Sam.

"No, I should have been there for them. I should of.." Sam cut Josh off before he could continue.

"No Josh. You did all that you could do. I'm sure your sisters are proud that they mean so much to you." Josh slowly nodded.

"You're, you're right. Sam, thank you so much for being there for me. Even after what I did you still care for me. I really don't deserve it."

"Of course you do! Josh, I can tell that your really remorseful for what you did and I forgave you a long time ago. I'll always support you, no matter what."

"But I chased you threw the house and kidnapped you and showed you that video." protested Josh.

"When you showed me that video, where I watched the one I love die, it showed me just how much I care. I can't stand not being with you Josh. I couldn't go on if you die."

"Sam, did you just"

"Yes. Josh Washington, I'm in love with you."

"Sam!" Josh was completely awe-struck. The girl of his dreams had just confessed her love for him. Suddenly all the feeling of sadness and fear vanished. They were replaced with other emotions. Joy and hope. Being with Sam made him think that the possibility of them getting out of here alive was a reality. Sam started to lean forward and Josh did the same. No matter how dire the situation was right now, Josh had never felt better.

Sam couldn't believe that her first kiss with Josh had taken place inside a cave with the threat of a Wendigo attack looming above their heads. She still couldn't believe that she had told him her feelings in the first place. Mike's voice brought them both back to reality.

"Hey guys, there's an opening up here but I'm not sure if Josh'll be able to make it." Sam and Josh looked at each other.

"Better go find somewhere safe." Sam stood up and offered her hand to Josh.

"Yeah, let's go get off this damned mountain." Josh enthusiastically followed, both their spirits high.


End file.
